


The Death Pact

by AcademyofShipping



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: And More Fluff, Did I mention the fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'm surprised they didn't do this, Missing Scene, and supportive significant others, considering the grave scene, mentions of sara lance - Freeform, that'll happen in 5 months time now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademyofShipping/pseuds/AcademyofShipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver have a talk about life and death. Missing scene from Arrow 4x05, Haunted. Set after Sara’s soul is returned but before Felicity and Oliver go to their respective office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Pact

Felicity toed off her shoes and stumbled to the couch, throwing her purse down next to her. Her eyes were as heavy as the first computers that required their own room they were so big. All Felicity wanted to do was sleep for days. Unfortunately, there were too many stairs between her and their bed.

Oliver sank down next to her on the couch, pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her. He let out a deep sigh. Felicity could only imagine how tired he was after his trip to the other side.

It hurt her brain thinking there even was an other side. Felicity set her arms down around Oliver’s and snuggled into him closer.

“That really happened?” Felicity asked. “You went…somewhere else and retrieved Sara’s soul?”

“Yeah. I’m just glad we didn’t have to take another trip to the island to get her.”

“Do you think she’s okay?”

“Sara?”

“Yeah.”

“Felicity, I honestly don’t know.”

“I-uh,” Felicity started then stopped.

“What?”

Felicity hesitated for a moment as she tried to organize her thoughts and put them into words.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Felicity said. “I’m so happy Sara’s back. I’m thrilled for Captain Lance and Laurel.”

“But?” Oliver asked.

“Sara was dead. For a year she was dead. We don’t know where she was. If she even existed. That has to have an effect on her. Don’t you think?”

“I would think so.”

Felicity held Oliver’s hands tighter. She didn’t envy Sara; from what Sara had been through to what Sara would have to continue to go through.

“If it had been up to you, would you have brought Sara back?” Felicity asked.

“After making that decision for Thea and seeing her deal, and continue to deal, with the ramifications of my choice, no. I wouldn’t have brought Sara back.”

“Thea said that Nyssa destroyed the pit.”

“That’s probably a good thing,” Oliver said. “I bet Malcolm wasn’t thrilled.”

“Even more reason to do it.”

The couple stayed silent, both in their own worlds, but together. Felicity struggled to realign her beliefs with the new evidence the day had brought her. She was curious about Sara’s death experience but doubted if there would ever be a time when it’d be appropriate to ask Sara about it.

“Oliver?”

“Um?”

“If you ever find another pit or something like it…”

“Yeah?”

“Promise me you won’t use it on me.”

Oliver became still and his hold around Felicity became tighter. Felicity ran her hands back and forth over his arms as she tried to soothe him. She gave him some time to process her request. After a full minute of silence, Felicity had to say more.

“I love my life, Oliver. Especially with you. But if it’s my time to go. It’s just, I’d rather you let me go than be brought back without a soul, killing people, and then force you to risk yourself traveling to the other side again to get my soul back.”

Oliver remained silent. His fingers threaded with hers and Felicity felt his lips against the back of her head.

“Would you want to go through all that?” Felicity asked.

“No,” Oliver said. His voice was rough and low and he kept his lips on Felicity’s head.

“So I’ll promise I won’t bring you back to life if you promise me the same.”

“Fine,” Oliver finally answered. “But you’re not dying before me.”

“I think that’s unfair. I already lost you once. Why do I have to do it again?”

Felicity tried to keep her tone light and shift the conversation to a more benign topic. She could tell Oliver’s thoughts were leaning towards his darker side and Felicity didn’t want to hurt him.

“Felicity, I can’t lose you. I just…I can’t.”

“Okay, then we’ll have to make a pact.”

“A pact?” Oliver asked. Felicity could almost hear his eyebrows as they shot up.

“Yep,” Felicity said. “We have to agree to die when we’re really old, together. Preferably in bed. I mean in our sleep. The Notebook style.”

“You want to make a pact that we’ll die together?”

“Well, not a suicide-murder pact. Just dying of old age together pact.”

“That sounds…perfect.”

“Good.”

Felicity turned around in Oliver’s arms and sealed the pact with a kiss. Just as Oliver’s hand wandered over to Felicity’s ass, her phone began to ring. They both sighed into each other’s mouths. Felicity turned back around and dug her phone out of her purse. She missed the call from Curtis, but two seconds later he sent a text asking her to come to the office.

“Sorry,” Felicity said. “I have to go see what Curtis needs.”

“I should practice for my interview,” Oliver said. Felicity noticed his glance upstairs and how distracted he seemed.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“I’m going to go change and then head out.”

“Felicity?”

“Yeah?” Felicity asked at the bottom of the stairs.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Felicity said with a smile. She jogged up the stairs and realized for the millionth time how lucky she was to be with Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
